Alpine Bobsled
Alpine Bobsled is a steel bobsled roller coaster, made by Intamin. It has been at three parks, Six Flags Great Adventure, Six Flags Great America and Great Escape in Queensbury, New York, where it stands. Theming The alpine theme of the coaster was partly inspired by the park's proximity to Lake Placid New York where the 1980 and 1932 Winter Olympics, both of which included bobsled races, were held. The ride has four cars, all themed from different countries: the United Kingdom, Canada, Italy, and Jamaica. A large archway is the entrance to the long queue area leading up to the loading station. The arch itself is decorated with an old Olympic-style bobsled and the path up to the loading area is scattered with old broken sleds as well. The loading station is built to resemble a 19th-century alpine ski lodge. The outside of the bobsled's trough is purple and white, with the inside also being white. History The coaster was built in 1984 and was located at Six Flags Great Adventure as the Sarajevo Bobsled. The ride was quite popular. Its purpose was to commemorate the 1984 Olympics. The area of the park was becoming dull and needed an overhaul. In the spring of 1988, it was determined that this area would have an Airplane/Space/Boardwalk theme, and that the park needed a larger roller coaster, and that the coaster would occupy the land that Sarajevo Bobsleds was occupying. The Bobsled was then closed mid season and dismantled. The coaster was replaced with a multiple steel looping roller coaster that was then state of the art and would for a month be the tallest coaster in the world. Great American Scream Machine was built in its place, and it stood there until it was dismantled in July of the 2010 season. After the ride was dismantled and removed, it was relocated to Six Flags Great America in 1989 and opened as Rolling Thunder. It was replaced by Raging Bull, a state of the art steel hyper twister non-looping coaster. Rolling Thunder was then sold to Premier Parks and then moved to Great Escape in 1997. It reopened in 1998 as the Alpine Bobsled. Premier Parks bought Six Flags in 1998 bringing Great Escape into and this coaster back to the Six Flags family. Trains Riders are arranged two across in four rows per car with the cars made by Giovanola. As of 2015, there are 4 cars, and the back row is closed off due to whiplash. Info There is no greater honor for an athlete than participating in the Olympic Games. For the last century, bobsled racing has been one of the most popular and thrilling winter sports. Now, looking up at the 1,490-foot long mountain bobsled trail winding through the sky, you’ll feel more respect than ever for the awesome achievement of Olympic athletes. Alpine Bobsled is an entirely original coaster that you ride inside the track. In fact, there is no track at all—you will simply speed-glide like a bullet down the mountain, on a smooth high-walled course that is identical to what the Olympians ride. This authentic Olympic adventure was inspired by the Olympic games of 1980 and 1932 in nearby Lake Placid. When you enter the Alpine ski lodge, you will be given your bobsled for this world class race. You can ride with Canada, Italy, or proudly represent your home team; the U.S. There’s even a sled for the famous Jamaican bobsled team! Your sled will pulse through the interior of this snow white half pipe. There are no rails to ride on—you’ll be blasting over a completely smooth surface, surfing the walls of every turn like a rocketing team of bobsledders at 35 miles per hour! With no track whatsoever to guide you, you’ll feel more like the captain of your Olympic team than the plain old thrill-seeking coaster fiend you were when you boarded the ride. You’ll wind all the way down the hillside from 64 feet up, banking hard up the high walls at every stomach-churning twist. Then you’ll win the first ever gold medal in fun. Category:List